The present invention relates to cooling systems for motor vehicles, and relates more particularly to solar power-operated cooling system for cooling the inside of a motor vehicle by means of the synchronous operation of blowing fans and exhaust fans.
When a motor vehicle is parked outdoors during a hot day, the inside of the motor vehicle becomes hot and humid within a short period of time after parking. Therefore, people tend to open the door and turn on the air conditioner to cool down the inside of the motor vehicle before entering the motor vehicle. Furthermore, when the air conditioner of a motor vehicle is operated, the air inside the motor vehicle becomes dirty quickly if the driver or passenger smokes. Therefore, when smoking, the windows of the doors must be lowered for letting inside air out. However, when the windows of the doors are lowered, a high noise will occur when the motor vehicle runs at a high speed. There are motor vehicles installed with blowing fans for drawing outside fresh air into the inside. However, because these blowing fans are commonly connected to the battery power supply circuit, they tend to affect the horsepower of the engine. Besides, these blowing fans do not work when the motor vehicle is not started. There is developed a cooling fan device for motor vehicles. This cooling fan device comprises a wedge-like base, a solar battery at one side of the base, and an exhaust fan at an opposite side of the base. The base has two extension racks at two opposite sides for mounting on the top edge of the window glass. When installed, the window glass cannot be completely closed because a gap must be left for passing of air. Because the window glass cannot be completely closed, the door can be easily destroyed or opened by a lever. In addition, because the solar battery is disposed in parallel to the window glass, it cannot efficiently collect the radiant energy of sunlight for converting into electric power. Furthermore, in order to fix the cooling device to the window glass, a double-sided adhesive tape is commonly used. However, using a double-sided adhesive tape to fasten the cooling device to the window glass will destroy the sense of beauty of the motor vehicle.